


The Cure

by rosybumblebee, sandypenguin6



Series: A Change Would Do You Good [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, a little bit of, seriously this is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandypenguin6/pseuds/sandypenguin6
Summary: Sometimes dreams are as good as real life.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this work isn't actually mine, but it's from sandypenguin6 on Tumblr! i decided to upload it here, with her consent, because it was just so cute and it involved Shuu and my OC Yuuta, so i wanted to add it to the series, since she doesn't have an AO3 account! if you go leave her a comment on her tumblr, i'm sure she'll be thankful!!

Shuu was flying. Or at least it felt that way. The rushing wind in his face, the adrenaline mounting as he gripped the edges of the rough leather jacket in front of him to steady himself. Even over the roar of the motorbike, he could hear Yuuta chuckle in front of him, his back shuddering slightly against Shuu’s chest. Shuu, in return, could do nothing but pout and poke his driver’s sides slightly in jest until they reached their destination.

When Yuuta had propositioned Shuu to go on an evening ride, he’d been sceptical. Not due to the nature of Yuuta’s advances, but simply because the world above ground was not a safe place for ghouls to show their faces, thanks to the CCG. (Though for now, they appeared to Shuu to be evading much scrutiny from the public eye as they wind through the side streets of Tokyo, not a single person to be seen.) Shuu kept telling himself that this was the only reason he felt hesitant to accept the proposal of such a public date.

Of course, deep down, he knew there was another reason in his stubborn heart that kept him from opening himself up. Deep within his subconscious, the image resurfaced of Kaneki’s torn expression when Shuu had told him that he and Yuuta were officially in a relationship. This caused Shuu more agony than if Kaneki had simply been nonchalant about the idea. The fact that he seemed to hold some reservation, that he seemed to harbour regret in regards to Shuu, it was more than Shuu’s poor heart could bear.

_Kaneki-kun, mon cher... you’re not making it any easier to forget my feelings for you..._

Shuu was suddenly pulled out of his reverie ( _and thankfully so_ , he thought) by the loud putter of the motorcycle’s engine as it slowed to a stop on the outskirts of the city. Shuu sat up and realized just how tightly he’d had his arms wrapped around Yuuta’s waist, blushing furiously as the latter turned around to face him with his trademark smirk.

“I didn’t know that the great Shuu Tsukiyama could get nervous over a little ride on a motorbike,” Yuuta chuckled as he made to take off his helmet, letting his brown hair fall down in gentle waves to just below his ears. Shuu didn’t think he would ever get over the impulse to immediately run his hands through it.

To keep his hands busy from such activity, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Yuuta a smirk in return. “I didn’t think you would mind me holding onto you, _mon amour_.” Shuu had reverted back to flirting again. It was like a safe space in their newly budding relationship: never too serious, but always saturated in mutual attraction. It was all Shuu could give at this point, and while he felt bad for that, Yuuta had agreed to keep their relationship at a pace Shuu was comfortable with, rather than diving headfirst into a passionate love affair.

“Fair enough.” Yuuta’s grin turned more genuine as he assisted Shuu in removing his helmet, scoffing slightly once it was off. “And not a hair out of place. Seriously, how do you keep your hair so perfect?”

Shuu began to rattle off a list of foreign hair products as if rehearsed, causing Yuuta to laugh so hard he clutched his sides as he dismounted the bike. “I should have known. You’re high maintenance, aren’t you, pretty boy?”

The blush returned to Shuu’s cheeks as his teasing nickname was brought up, Yuuta leaning in to kiss his nose. “Not that I’m complaining. I’m totally up for a challenge.”

How could he consistently get Shuu so flustered?! Yuuta’s gentle gestures and flirty words prompted Shuu to yet again think that the tall, muscular, leather-clad man before him was too good for him. He seemed too good to be true, or at least too good to be giving Shuu, who had a lot of baggage coming into this relationship, this much of a chance. Shuu felt like he didn’t deserve it. Part of his heart was elsewhere, and try as he may, that piece was becoming harder and harder to give away to this deserving man.

“A-anyway!” Shuu pulled back as he also stepped off the bike, flustered by their close proximity and his own treacherous thoughts. “Are you going to tell me where we are now?”

“Um, yeah.” Now it was Yuuta’s turn to look flustered; the reason why, Shuu couldn’t say. “But...could you close your eyes?”

When Shuu gave him a questioning look, Yuuta got behind him and covered his eyes for him. “You don’t want to ruin my surprise, do you?”

“N- _non_ , but... is it far?” Shuu didn’t like being this vulnerable. His old fighting instincts kicked in and he had to keep himself from throwing Yuuta’s arms off from around him. _Stop it, Shuu! You’re completely safe with him. Nobody’s around... just you and Yuuta._ Shuu’s nerves began to skyrocket for a different reason altogether.

“Nope, it’s just around the corner. Don’t worry...” Yuuta leaned in until his chest was flush with Shuu’s back. Shuu could feel his breath against the bare skin of his neck. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Shuu almost yelped when he felt Yuuta’s lips brush his neck in a quick kiss.

“O-oh...” Shuu had to work to keep his affirming statement from turning into a moan. “ _Désolé_... I’m just being cautious.”

“And I love that about you.” Another peck, on the cheek this time. Not being able to see seemed to heighten Shuu’s other senses, or was this just how Yuuta’s touch naturally made him feel?

He relaxed into Yuuta’s gentle embrace as the latter guided him the few short steps out into the open. Shuu felt the wind pick up and the sunlight pour onto his skin. When Yuuta removed his hands from over his eyes, Shuu couldn’t help but gasp slightly.

Across the small stretch of land between buildings lay a garden of brilliantly coloured flowers, all surrounding the sizeable oak tree that stood in the centre. Shuu remained speechless as he tread carefully through the small pathway circling the garden. He recognized most of the types of flowers on sight, but there were so many kinds that even he couldn’t name them all. He incredulously lifted his head to gaze tearily at the man who brought him here, bending down to delicately trace the petals of a bright purple tulip. “H-how...? What is this place?”

Yuuta’s expression brightened as soon as he saw Shuu’s positive reaction. “This was a place I would often go to after work, before the shit with the CCG started. I thought of it as a little haven where I could escape my worries.” He sat down under the tree a few feet away from Shuu, leaning back against the trunk and folding his hands behind his head. He looked so attractive in his devil-may-care kind of way that Shuu had to restrain himself from shuffling over and kissing him senseless.

Yuuta continued: “I also knew that you loved flowers so I thought _what better place to take you on our first big date out?_ ” His smile was so genuine that it almost brought Shuu to tears. Yuuta had shared this place with him; a place that held a special meaning in his heart. He was opening himself up to Shuu as if it was no effort at all...

Shuu found his way over to Yuuta and sat cross-legged next to him, shaded by the thick foliage overhead. He let his head rest on Yuuta’s shoulder, causing the latter to lean in almost instinctively. These loving gestures only fuelled Shuu’s current reasoning.

“Thank you so much for this. _J'aime ça_.” Shuu turned his head to bury his face in Yuuta’s neck, loving the feeling of heat rising underneath the other man’s skin. “You sharing this special place with me... it’s more than I could ask for. I only wish that one day I can do the same for you.”

Yuuta’s responding kiss to the top of Shuu’s head helped the latter to relax. “I’ll wait forever. You mean so much to me. As long as I can be a part of your life, I can’t complain.”

His handsome lopsided grin drove Shuu to fulfill the desires that had been building in him all day. He suddenly surged forward to press his lips fully against Yuuta’s, tangling his hands in Yuuta’s perfectly touchable hair. Yuuta responded in kind, wrapping one arm around Shuu’s waist while the other went to cradle the back of his head. For some reason, this loving gesture was even more of a turn-on to Shuu, who deepened the kiss. This exchange was much more heated than other kisses shared between them of late, the passion that was still there after their first night together had only been bubbling slightly under the surface. Shuu could now feel it start to overflow.

Before they could take it any further, Yuuta roughly parted their mouths to rest his forehead against Shuu’s, both of their breaths coming out ragged and longing, as if every second they were separated was too much. Shuu grinned and giggled as Yuuta sweetly (and uncharacteristically) planted quick kisses all over his face.

“I could love you, you know?” Shuu’s eyes widened at Yuuta’s sudden confession, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. “I know we haven’t spent that much time together, only a few weeks. But I already feel like I’ve known you forever. Just...” Yuuta looked overwhelmed with emotion as he placed another kiss on Shuu’s lips. “Please let me stay with you.”

Shuu was struck by the gravity of his words. What came so easily to Yuuta had to work its way out of Shuu. But that was one of the reasons why he cared so much for Yuuta: they complimented each other. Where Shuu was cautious, Yuuta was blunt; where Shuu was composed, Yuuta was rough (sometimes in the best way possible); and where Shuu was having a hard time letting go, Yuuta was having no problems helping him get to that point.

Shuu lifted Yuuta’s hand to press his palm against his cheek, nuzzling into it with probably the most contented look he’d had since he and Kaneki had found each other again. Only he wasn’t thinking about Kaneki now. For the first time as long as Shuu could remember, his happiness was not attached to that man whatsoever.

As a smile spread across Shuu’s face, he opened his mouth to respond to Yuuta’s wonderful words.

“I think...”

 

\---

 

Shuu felt the scene fade from his vision as he regained consciousness; the dark ceiling of his room underground greeted him like a familiar vice, cold and unloving but a comfort nonetheless.

_It was a dream._

Shuu was vaguely aware of the warm body pressed against his side. Yuuta was such a cuddler. They rotated sleeping in each other’s rooms every night, needing that piece of physical contact after a day’s worth of separation.

With the emotions and realizations from the dream fresh in his mind, Shuu turned slightly in the sleeping Yuuta’s arms, blinking back happy tears he hadn’t realized were there before stroking Yuuta’s cheek softly. ( _He needs to shave._ )

“I think I could love you too.”


End file.
